


30 Days of Petekey OneShots: Day 3 - Oh yeah, You Caught Me

by I_Write_Fics_Not_Assignments



Series: 30 Days of Petekey OneShots [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Oops, Skinny Dipping, They get caught, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Fics_Not_Assignments/pseuds/I_Write_Fics_Not_Assignments
Summary: Day 3 of my Petekey 30 day writing challenge! I think this is my favourite idea so far.





	30 Days of Petekey OneShots: Day 3 - Oh yeah, You Caught Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyKat3801](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat3801/gifts).



Fuck. Why did Mikey have to have his bedroom up on the second story? How was such a little dude like Pete supposed to climb in the window? The movies sure made it look a lot easier. Luckily, there was a pipe right next to his window, so that he could climb up. That's one benefit to being a little dude. You can climb pipes in the middle of the night in an attempt to sneak your boyfriend out of the house. Pete's main concern though, was Mikey's brother; Gerard. He wasn't exactly a heavy sleeper, and Pete knew that if Gerard caught him, Pete was better than fucked. He finally reached Mikey's window. With his legs carefully wrapped around the pipe, and clinging on with one arm, he rapped on the window, in an attempt to wake up is boyfriend. Pete heard the sheets come off and someone get up. So Mikey wasn't that heavily asleep. “The fuck?” Someone mumbled sleepily. He peered out the window. He opened it. Pete's stomach dropped. “What the fuck are you doing Wentz?” Gerard said, looking down at him.  
“Oh shit,” Pete muttered. Of course he had woken up Gerard. He should've checked where Mikey's room was. He felt like the world's biggest moron. “It's 11:48, what the fuck are you doing?” Gerard said, checking his watch.  
“Mikey,” Pete said, slightly blushing. “I thought this was his room.”  
“Why do you need my brother?”  
“Well, I was gonna sneak him out, and I was gonna do something with him.”  
“You are using protection, right?”  
“Oh come on, no, not that,” Pete said. “It's not like you and Frank never tried to sneak out?”  
“Point. I'll get him for you. But, if anything happens to him, you are absolutely fucked, Wentz,” Gerard said menacingly, as he snuck out to get his brother.

A few minutes later, Gerard came back with a vey sleepy Mikey. “So, what is it?” Mikey asked, rubbing his eyes.”  
“Ask him,” Gerard pointed at Pete.  
“Hey baby,” Pete said, as he smiled up at Mikey.  
“A normal person would use the door, you know,” he giggled. “Now, you get down, cause I'm coming down too,” Mikey added, as he perched himself on the window sill, and reached for the pipe. He pulled himself over and wrapped his legs around it. “See ya Gee!” Mikey said, as he slid down.

“So Pete, where are we going?” Mikey asked, as they walked down the street.   
“You'll see,” he said, as they walked, hand in hand down the street.   
“Brendon's house?” Mikey asked, giving Pete a questionable look.   
“Yep. Come on now,” Pete said, as he jumped the fence.   
“Okay then, you dork,” Mikey said, as he climbed over the fence. Neither of them were graceful, per say, as they crashed into each other as they climbed over. “Why are we at Brendon's?” Mikey asked Pete.   
Pete simply just pointed towards the swimming pool. Pete threw off his shirt and jeans. Mikey took off his shirt and was only left in his boxers. “Well, are you gonna ditch the boxers?” Pete asked, as his boxers joined his jeans and Mikey's shirt.   
“Well, if you are,” Mikey smirked, as he stepped out of his. They slid into the pool as quietly as possible. If they woke Brendon, his siblings, or worst of all his parents, they would most definitely be questioned as to why they were skinny dipping in their pool in the middle of the night. “Fuck, it's cold,” Mikey whispered, as he pulled himself out and sat with his legs dangling in the deep end of the pool.  
“Well, I'll warm you up,” Pete smirked, as he swam over and dragged Mikey in. If they were trying to be stealthy, they had truly blown their cover with the splash. “This means war, asshole!” Mikey said a little too loudly, as he resurfaced, his hair matted to his face. He splashed Pete in the face with all his might. If being quiet was their mission, it was aborted a long time ago. They were too bust splashing each other to notice a light had turned on in the house.“Fuck you,” Pete giggled, spitting out a mouthful of water like a mermaid.   
“I'm quite open to that,” Mikey joked, as he swam up to his boyfriend. Pete wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him, gently bitting his lower lip. Mikey kissed Pete back, slipping his tongue into Pete's mouth. Despite the chlorine residue in his mouth, he tasted so good. They broke apart to breathe. Pete flipped Mikey's wet hair out of his eyes.  
“Pete? Mikey? What are you doing in my pool?” Of course. Brendon. The splashing. “It's 1:25, if you don't mind.”  
Pete swam up to the step, covering his, well, manly parts. “You two skinny dipped in my pool? Fuck man, I'm going back to bed!” Brendon yelled, covering his eyes and running back inside.

After they were dressed, they walked back to Mikey's house. “Love you baby,” Pete said, kissing him on the cheek.   
“Love you too baby,” Mikey replied, before he climbed back in through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas, just comment them or message me ~ Emelia


End file.
